


Doggie Toy

by Ryvaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvaku/pseuds/Ryvaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Renao week day 6: Busted. Reposted from my blog with better a beta and slightly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggie Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr with better beta. I hope.

Ren could admit one of the most interesting things about having a human body was how easily it could slip into a state of arousal. A tantalizing flash of skin, a sway of the hips, a mere utterance of words in the right tone, and the body would immediately respond and could stay in that state for awhile. For Ren all Aoba had to do was look at him and he was ready to go. Ren figured it was how he could now be with Aoba. He could touch Aoba. Hug him. Hold Him. Kiss him. Be by his side, and love him as a human. The idea of it all would overflow within him and lead into a passionate endeavor.

Ren could also admit that he had a bit of a problem controlling those passions, which was ironic. Restraint having no restraint. It would happen at any given moment, while at home, doing chores, or out in public in broad daylight. Of course Aoba was more than happy to engage in random bouts of sex with Ren, he was even secretly into the whole ‘discreet sex in public’ deal. However, the two had been in danger of getting caught one too many times, and Ren was noticing how tender Aoba was getting. So, they agreed to cut back a bit, just for awhile.

The change of pace was welcomed to say the least. Sex was still a thing, but to about 2-3 times a week, with no more random romps in public. Ren felt accomplished in not giving in to every pang of lust at any given moment, and Aoba could sit and walk comfortably again. Everything was alright. However, Ren began to notice he was getting hard more often, and wasn’t those 'no reason’ boners as his lover would describe, no it was those 'I need Aoba, now’ boners. To which the dark-haired male had started to take up the habit of masturbation.

While he wasn’t against the practice, it couldn’t compare to the feeling of being inside Aoba, to watching squirm and writhe beneath him, to hear his moans rise to a crescendo as he shivered and tightened around Ren as he came. Still Ren was comfortable with their regimen, though the task of self control was about to get even more difficult. Even now as he waited for Aoba to return home, he could feel a slight erection tighten his jeans.

“I’m home.” The familiar call from downstairs alerted Ren of the return of his lover. The dark-haired male was almost too excited to see his lover trudge through the door of their shared room. Aoba immediately collapsed on the bed, shifting a bit so that his head could rest in Ren’s lap.

“Another hard day?” Ren asked as he stroked the soft strand of his lover’s head.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. This new promotional deal at the Heibon is going to kill me. Still, its nice to know the shop is doing well, and the bonus in my paycheck is nice. But at the rate we’re going I might not make it.”

Ren lightly chuckled at Aoba’s words and knelt down reward his hard work with a kiss.

“Good work today.”

“Thanks.” Aoba hummed, nuzzling deeper into Ren’s lap, letting his eyelids rest. “I’m beat though. You mind waking me up when Granny’s done with dinner?”

“Understood.”

With that Aoba drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Aoba wasn’t the only one affected by his new busy schedule. If Ren was honest with himself, he was getting fairly close to hating this new promotional deal. It kept Aoba on constant deliveries and phone calls, by the time the day ended he was pooped. He came home, napped, ate dinner, bathed, enjoyed the evening by winding down, and went to sleep.

Ren had considered trying to engage Aoba in a sexual romp, but the idea of sex after Aoba has had a hard day didn’t appeal to him, and even made him feel guilty with the thought of tiring out Aoba even more when there was another tiring day ahead of him. No, Ren decided to be patient and wait for a time when Aoba was more rested, and had less exhausting day ahead of him.

The fully hard erection in his pants, however, would also have to wait in favor of not disturbing his lover.

***

The week passed. Aoba’s work week continued to be unrelenting and Ren was starting to run out of things to keep himself busy.

The laundry was the only task in the house that needed to be done as of now. Ren began sorting his and Aoba’s laundry, thinking about what to do afterwards, hoping to keep his thoughts occupied.

Thoughts that always seemed to drift to Aoba, red-faced, eyes glazed over with lust, an expression filled with want, his body glistening in sweat, the way his body rocked when Ren thrusts into him, the way his voice keens when Ren hits his sweet spot, screaming 'There, there! More! More!!’

Ren’s self-control snapped, as he grabbed a pair of Aoba’s dirty underwear and began to fumble his pants loose releasing his hardened cock. He inhaled the fragrant musk and began to frantically stroke his hard member. The fantasy playing out in his mind, he nose filled with his lover’s scent. His arousal reached its crescendo, Aoba’s name left his lips as he spilled himself into his hand.

After the lust haze cleared Ren suddenly realized he was still in the laundry room, on the floor, with Aoba’s underpants still on his nose. A feeling of embarrassment and guilt washed over Ren. Did he really just masturbate, while sniffing Aoba’s dirty underwear? Had this really gotten that bad? Before Ren could reflect more on his shameful actions, his cock was starting to spring to life for another round.

A walk. A walk would be good way to clear his head, maybe while he was out he could find a way to get a better handle on his urges. He finishes the laundry, cleans himself up, and heads out.

Moments later Ren finds himself in the hustle and bustle of Aoyagi Street. He focuses on the sounds of people chattering, the ads that play on the large over-head screen, and the smells of different food vendors. His anxiety towards crowd had managed to simmer into a slight discomfort over time, making exploring around Midorijima a little easier. The longer he stayed out in crowds the more he could feel himself blend in among the populace. An air of calming washes over his person. This is just what he needed, a distraction from his overwhelming desires. Now to explore, and maybe later surprise Aoba by walking home from work.

Ren soon wanders himself in a vaguely familiar area. A few times he directed Aoba this way as a shortcut while on deliveries. He remembers Aoba not liking to come this way since it was, as he described 'sketchy’. He never understood what Aoba had truly meant by that, but now seeing it with own eyes, the area did have a questionable air to it. There were store advertising 'Relaxing Massages~ ♥’, another with a sign for 'Enjoy Pleasurable Company!’, and then there was a shop with various costumes in their display window. They all seemed to be hinting at something, but he wasn’t quite sure what.

A sign up ahead delayed Ren from further pondering, as it advertised the grand opening of a new shop. The shop’s exterior didn’t really tell much about what the store offered, so on a bout of curiosity he stepped into the store.

“Welcome.” The voice of a shop-keep could be heard as signaling bell rung to alert them of Ren’s presence. The interior offered a bit more of a clue as to what the shop had to offer. There were books lined along the walls and a few racks of various prepackaged costumes. Ren merely browsed around until he noticed an entrance-way shrouded by curtain towards the back of the store. Curiosity again beckoned towards the room concealed by the curtain.

Upon crossing the threshold his eyes were met with leather costumes, racks of what appears to loofahs with questionable packaging, various devices lining the walls, all in varying size, but some shapes were very…phallic.

Oh.Oooh.

This was a sex shop.

He was in a sex shop.

The sudden awareness of the situation made Ren embarrassed and self-conscious. Was it okay for him to be here? Should he be here? Not questioning it any further and he decided it was time to leave.

“May I help you with something sir?” Startled out of his thoughts by the shop-keep’s sudden voice, Ren nearly knocked over a BDSM display.

“A-ah n-no, I was just–I need to…” Ren’s usual composure seemed to have failed him as he tried to find the right words to excuse himself.

“Perhaps one of our personal massage kits may be the thing you need to relieve your stress and help you relax. We have all sorts simple models for beginners and something for shared relaxing if you’d like.”

Ren continued fumbling with his words as the clerk continued with her pitch.

He took a few calming breaths to clear his nerves and formulate a quick polite way to excuse himself.

“If you would like I can show you some of our more popular products or did have something specific in mind?” The clerk continued on opening up room for an answer.

Browse, tell her you don’t have what you’re looking for, leave.

Plan all ran smoothly enough for him, and he decided to go on along with clerks sales pitch for now.

“I suppose you could show me…a few.” He voice was low lacking any confidence, but he’d hope his discomfort would shine through to allow browsing to be as quick as possible.

“Right this way sir.”

—–

Ren sat on the bed staring down his unintended purchase, mind filled with regret and confusion at how utterly wrong everything went.

The store clerk was more persistent than thought, which made it all the more harder for him to leave without buying something. In a desperate measure Ren blindly bought the least ‘destructive’ toy he saw and had practically ran out the door.

Ren heaved a heavy sigh, racking his brain on what to do with it. He decided a shower would be the best for coming up with something practical.

The warm water slid gently down his body, washing away the days unsavory feelings and gently unclouded his mind. Ren aimed the shower-head at his back enjoying the sensation of the running water.

His mind drifted to how Aoba would help wash his back and how he would do the same. He would take in Aoba’s content hums as Ren washed his back. Ren would admire the way the water droplets would roll down Aoba’s slender neck, tracing his back and end its journey in the crack of pert ass.

Ren shook his head attempting to chase away the thoughts of Aoba’s body in the shower. He tried not to think of how Aoba’s nipples would harden under the changing temperature. Ren didn’t imagine how Aoba’s skin glistened and flushed in the bath or how wonderful he smelled after bathing.

The water was abruptly shut off and Ren quickly toweled himself off. Shower time was over and it was unhelpful.

Ren dressed himself and flopped onto the bed, clean and painfully hard. This was frustrating, he was right back where he started only this time he had an obscene toy that he had no idea what to do with. Scratch that, he knew what to do with it, but it just seemed so lewd.

Ren buried his head in his pillow trying to come up with ways to get rid the toy. His erection was making concentrating practically impossible.

He relented to his desires and let his hand wandered its way to his crotch, palming his aching cock. When that wasn’t enough, he went a step further and buried his hand in his boxers and began stroking it. He thumb his slit and gave it sudden twists and jerks, but the more he went at the more another part of him began to ache for attention. His prostate.

Ren had bottomed a few times upon Aoba’s request, and enjoyed it. However, never has he craved extra stimulation back there. He could use fingers, but maybe…

His eyes drifted to the foot of the bed, with his purchase peeking out of the bag waiting to be used. With a sigh he and grabbed the toy form the bag. He might as well use it once. Besides there were much more lewd things he had done in broad daylight with his lover.

Toy in hand, he now actually began to properly inspect the item (of which he did not do upon purchasing as his only thought was to leave that place as quickly as possible). It was remote controlled, which explained the cost now that he thought about it. It was fair sized toy, not overtly huge or small. The design was curved so as to hit those ‘hard to reach’ spots. Lined with small bumps for extra stimulation, and colored in a soft opaqued blue. It even came with lube and spare batteries.

Ren opened the package and ran his along the toy.

“Ah, its soft…” He mused aloud, taking the velvety texture and was pleasantly surprised by it. He grabbed the remote and noted the dial with eight varying settings. He turned the dial, and jumped a bit a the soft vibration. It was loud, and only got noticeably louder as he cycled through the settings. Well, at least no one would be home for a few hours.

Ren lubed up his fingers and settled on his back. While stroking himself he traced his finger at the rim. Once relaxed enough, he slowly insert his finger minding the mild sting at the intrusion. It had definitely been awhile since he’s done this, but never the less his body craved more even through the slight pain.

Soon a second finger made it in and then a third. His cock leaked precome as three fingers churned away at his insides, slightly grazing prostate. His body egged him on for something more.

Apprehensively, he grabbed the toy, lubed it up, slowly nudged it at his entrance. He continued to stroke himself and eased the toy past the ring of muscle. There was still a slight burn at the intrusion, but he continued to push on, until finally it was all the way in.

Heavy pants left Ren’s mouth as slowly eased the toy in and out of himself. The bumps tickling away as his inside, the burn gave away to pleasure as he stimulated both his cock and ass simultaneously.

It felt good, a lot better than he had thought it would, but he needed more. Ren took the remote and pushed the dial to its second setting. His body jumped as the vibrations made a direct hit on his prostate. The surprise settled into melting pleasure as his hips rocked away into the toy and his hand.

“A..amazing…”He groaned as the jolts of pleasure alternated between his cock and ass. He began to push the toy in and out faster as the familiar tighten his groin began to build. Ren’s mind and body continued to lose itself at the amazing feeling, low groans, soft creaks, and muffled buzzing filled the room. The outside world faded out as Ren mindlessly pushed the dial into a further setting as he set to reach his climax.

Ren hips rocked faster and faster, pleasure mounting, but then….

“I’m home!”

Ren was snapped out his haze at the sound of his lover returning home from work.

How could Aoba be home?! It was still early.

Those question would have to wait as Ren had little time to make himself decent He quickly sat upright, causing him to knock the remote off the bed. It was bad move to sit up so suddenly as the toy lodge itself deeper inside, hitting a spots that made him quake to that welcoming feeling. He quickly shook it off as he frantically searched for the remote.

He heard it hit the floor when it fell. He scanned the floor to find it, but came up short as he could not spot it.

Aoba’s was making his way upstairs, and panic was settled in Ren’s gut. Without thinking he slid his pants back on and shoved the toy’s packaging between the bed and wall as far as he could.

Aoba burst through the door of their room.

“Ren, I’m home!”

“A-aoba, you’re home early.” Ren did his best to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

“Yeah, Haga-san insisted we close up early today. Today was just hectic, and he thought it best to close early and recover before we moved on to the final stretch of the promotion.”

Aoba moved towards the bed and flopped atop of Ren. The toy shifted in Ren’s ass causing him to moan.

“Oop, sorry, you okay?”

“I’m…fine…” Ren’s voice wavered.

“Sorry, I’m just kinda happy I can spend some more time with you today. I know I’ve been busy as of late I know you’ve probably been feeling neglected.”

“Perhaps…a little…” Ren shifted in attempts relieve the continuous churning of his insides.

“I see, I’m sorry, but today we can–” Aoba stops mid-sentence a glances around the area of the bed, lifting his arms in the process, like he was looking for something. “Ren…you hear a…buzzing?”

“No.” Ren said that way too quickly.

“Really? I do.” Aoba moved from atop of Ren, and began searching the bed patting sheets while doing so. “I know I’m hearing it.”

Ren could only look on as panic set in once again. Moving around would only make the toy roll about inside him, and make him give himself away. He had to put on his best poker face and suffer until he could find the remote discreetly. Aoba bent over the bed, eyes searching for the source of the buzzing sound. He bent his arm to reach under the bed, that’s when his hand felt something.

“Huh, what’s this?” Aoba brought out what he found under the bed. Ren’s face dropped. It was the remote.

“Is this the remote for the stereo that I lost?” Aoba pressed a button, causing the toy in Ren’s ass to cease. Ren let out a small sigh. “Huh, the buzzing stopped.”

He pressed the button again, causing the toy to stir back up. Ren seized up as the pleasurable assault continued. Aoba fiddled with the dial, while Ren pleaded silently to anyone hearing to make Aoba stop before he came in his pants.

“The buzzing gets louder when I turn up the dial. Ren help me look for whatever is making that sound…are you okay?”

Ren jolted at the question when realized he was probably making a weird face.

“I’m fine…” Ren voiced cracked as he tried to answer Aoba as normally as possible.

“Hey, if something is wrong you have to tell me..“ Aoba tried to closer to inspect Ren further, but a loud crunch stopped him short. Aoba looked over to where sound originated and saw the packaging peaking from where the bed and wall met.

Ren balked.

Aoba took hold the packaging and began inspecting it. He looked the remote, then the packaging, back at the remote, and slowly turned his head towards Ren.

“Reeeeen.” Aoba voice was drenched in suspicion along with his face.

Busted.

Ren was as good as caught, but he wasn’t ready admit his crimes just yet. He tried to play it off as best as he could with the toy still buzzing about, but the guilt in his face was apparent.

“Ren, what are these?”

“Its…nothing…” He lied as his eyes drifted away from Aoba’s gaze. A mistake. Aoba turned up the dial further on the remote. Ren tried to stifle a moan as the vibrations became more intense.

“You going to confess now, or continue to suffer?”

There was no point in continuing the charade, Aoba knew, he had no choice but own up to it.

“I’m sorry. I…ahhh… bought something lewd.” Ren voice came out stifled in heavy pants.

“I see, show me.” Aoba didn’t sound angry or disappointing, but rather amused. Was he enjoying this?

Slowly Ren removed his pants, his drooling cock jutted forth and a toy protruding from his ass was exposed. His face was blooming red from shame and arousal.

Aoba hummed inquisitively as he pushed the toy deeper into Ren, causing him to winced and cock to twitched at the motion.

“I see now…Ren hold your arms above your head.” Ren was confused by the request, but did as told. His confusion furthered as Aoba removed his belt and started to bound Ren’s wrists to the bed post.

“Aoba!? What are you doing!?’

“Punishing you~ Can’t have you running away.” His voice came out giddy and taunting.

“I don’t like it when you hide things from me Ren.“ He removed his hair tie from lengthy blue locks and fit it snugly around Ren’s cock. He gave it a snap and Ren hissed it pleasure.

Aoba brought his face to Ren cock and gave it a long lick. A shuddered sigh left Ren’s lips.

“Ren, don’t you trust me?” Ren looked down and was met with Aoba’s sultry gaze.

“I trust you, Ao-aaahhh!” Ren reply was cut by a moan as Aoba took his entire length in his mouth, followed by him taking the toy pushing it in and out of Ren.

Ren's mind blurred as felt Aoba slurp around his dick . His bobbed in time with his thrusts of the toy, his tongue wrapping around Ren. Ren could do nothing more, but buck into Aoba warm wet welcoming mouth.

Ren could feel his orgasm approaching and his hips began stutter. “Aoba…nngh..please.”

Aoba withdrew his mouth with a loud pop, and let out a chuckle. “But you're being punished Ren, I can’t let you off that easily.”

Aoba continued to lave Ren’s cock with his tongue alternating between licking and suckling the tip and underside.

“A…o…ba” Ren tongue lolled out of his mouth, as his cock throbbed ached for release, the toy in his ass only served to edge him further.

“Aoba…aaah, please…”

Aoba again pulled his mouth away from Ren’s cock, and began slipping off his pants along with his underwear.

Aoba grab the lube from the drawer nearby, and slicked his fingers.

Ren watch helplessly as Aoba began to prep himself, purposely dragging on and letting his moan escape his lips. All the while Ren could only pitfully hump the air in search of friction for his cock.

Once fully prepped, Aoba lined his hole with Ren’s cock and slowly slid it in until he was seated at the base. Both sighed at the welcome sensation. Aoba grabbed the remote once again and turned up the dial up more. He then reached back and continued to thrust the toy in and out with renewed vigor. Ren’s body arched and let a languid moan past his lips.

It all felt amazing and frustrating at the same time. Aoba’s tight warm heat enveloping his cock, his ass tingling from the attention, his body overcome with need to come. It was all building to be too much.

“Aoba…nngggh haaah…please…”

Aoba said not a word and continued to ride Ren hard and slow, biting back as many moans as he could. Aoba reached under Ren’s shirt and gave his nipple a pinch and a twist.

Ren broke.

“Aoba I’m sorry…aahhh, I shouldn’t deceived you or hid this from you. Aaaahh. I’m sorry. I ‘m sorry!”

Aoba released Ren’s nipple and brought his lips to Ren. The kissed quickly turned sloppy both moaning with tongues sweeping in the others mouth. Aoba broke the kiss and leaned into Ren’s ear.

“That’s all I needed to hear. Do you want to come now Ren?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Please, hurry. Please. Please. Please.” With Ren desperate to come, Aoba slid from inside him and removed the hair tie holding back his orgasm. Again Aoba fully sheathed Ren’s cock inside himself, and continued to ride him.

With nothing holding his orgasm back, Ren frantically bucked himself into Aoba, watching lover bounce with his rhythm.

“Ren! Ren! Ren!”

“Aoba! Haaah! Aoba! Nnnnngh! Haaaah!”

The mounted heat in Ren’s groined released as an intense orgasm swept his body. His hips thrusted frantically and stilled as he filled his lover. Aoba begin stroking his cock as he rode himself into his climax and Ren rode out his.

Heavy pants filled the air as the from the exhausted lovers. The toy was removed and Ren was unbound. The two nuzzled into one another enjoying warmth and post orgasm bliss.

“Ne, Ren, are going to keep it?” Aoba hummed.

“Maybe…is it okay if I do?”

Aoba giggled.

“Well you bought, its your to with as you like. Although I am wondering what made you buy it to begin with.”

“The store clerk was practically Clara if she were human.”

Aoba burst out laughing at the statement and Ren joined in as well.

When laughter subsided, Ren held Aoba closer.

“I really am sorry about lying and hiding this from you. I was just ashamed at my actions. My urges got the better of me and it spiraled out for there.”

“So you bought that.”

“I only did it because the store clerk was persistent, and building wasn’t very obvious about its services.”

“I got it. I got it. I know you’re not the kind of person to buy something like that on a whim.”

A kiss was shared between the two.

“I love you Ren.”

“I love you too, Aoba.”


End file.
